JETTEJ's Survivor: Thailand
This is the first season of JETTEJ's Survivor. 16 new players ventured out to Thailand to become JETTEJ's first survivor. Some of the twists include: Tribe chiefs, the elephant box box and each tribe had a tribal immunity necklace used at each tribal. Hidden Immunity idols were active in this season's merge and played a huge role in the merge. Season summary The season started out with Alina and Rumtin becoming tribe chiefs. By a schoolyard pick, Rumtin and Alina chose their teammates. Rumtin chose Matt, Yoshi, Rikku, Anthony, Brian, Monty and Ireks to join him on Sook Jai and Alina chose Bella, Martin, Martha, Sam, Zach, Esquiff and Lukonia to join her on Chuay Gahn. Alina and Rumtin started off with individual immunity at the first tribal council they go to. After that first tribal council, they would have to pass on immunity to someone else on their tribe when they lose. At the first immunity challenge, Sook Jai creamed Chuay Gahn, sending Chuay Gahn to tribal council where Alina was immune and Zach was voted off. Things started worsening for Chuay Gahn as they lost the next immunity having to vote off Bella. Then a double tribal council where Sook Jai earned the right to vote at Chuay Gahn's tribal council. Rumtin found the first hidden immunity idol right before tribal council. In the end, Martin and Brian went home that night. After that,Esquiff went home and Rikku and Sam switched tribes and the last pre-merge boot was Alina. Then, the merge came! Monty won immunity via the feast and Rumtin won the first individual challenge and that night, Matt was sent packing. The chuay Gahn's still didn't stand a chance as Martha and Rikku were sent packing. Two Auctions? Well, that did happen as the Final 8 and Final 7 had one. And in a shocking twist, Monty found an idol based off one clue and Sam/Yoshi won a idol via the auction. Monty and Sam played their idols at the final 7 and Sent Yoshi packing. After another immunity win by Rumtin, Lukonia was sent packing and Rumtin decided to purpossely through the final 5 challenge just so he could play his idol. Monty earned himself a spot in the final 4 and Anthony was shockingly sent home. Monty confessed he was very villainous, causing him to receive two votes at the final 4 tribal council and tied with Ireks. The villain went down in flames as he lost to Ireks in the tiebreaker and Ireks proved he can play. At the final immunity, Rumtin won and chose to vote Sam out. It was between the some what floater Ireks and the controller Rumtin but in the end, Rumtin won in a 4-3 vote. Castaways :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' :^''Because Monty played the hidden Immunity Idol, 2 votes against him did not count :^^Because Sam played the hidden immunity idol, 3 votes against him didn't count. The Game * Monty lost the tiebreaker between him and Ireks Episode Summaries '''Episode 1- "Huzzah!" '(Quote by Rumtin)- 16 new castaways began there adventure in Thailand...with a twist. Alina and Rumtin were crowned tribe chiefs right out of the gate and had to choose their tribes. Rumtin chose Matt, Yoshi, Rikku, Anthony, Brian, Monty and Ireks to join him on Sook Jai and Alina chose Bella, Martin, Martha, Sam, Zach, Esquiff and Lukonia to join her on Chuay Gahn. Alina and Rumtin started off with individual immunity at the first tribal council they go to. After that first tribal council, they would have to pass on immunity to someone else on their tribe when they lose. At the first immunity challenge "Blog Master", Sook Jai won, sending Chuay Gahn to tribal council where Alina was immune. At Chuay Gahn's camp...At Sook Jai's camp...At Tribal councill, it was a 3-2-1-1-1 vote and Zach was the first person voted off. Episode 2- "Drat" ''(Quote by Lukonia)''- After a crazy first tribal council, Chuay Ghan didn't redeem themselves at the second immunity challenge "Survivor Room", Chuay Gahn was powned by Sook Jai 5-0 and had to go to another tribal council. At Chuay Gahn's camp...At Sook Jai's camp...At Tribal council, Bella left by a vote of 3-2-1-1. Episode 3- "Oh Wait LOL. I remember" ''(Quote by Rumtin)''- After Chuay Gahn's second tribal, they thought they should step it up. At the third immunity challenge "Quiz Off", 5 castaways competed per tribe and it was revealed that there was a double tribal council but the winning tribe of the challenge got to vote at the other tribe's tribal council as well. Sook Jai won 16-15 and Martha, Matt and Rumtin were immuned. During this week, Rumtin found the Sook Jai Idol. Martha gave her other immunity to Lukonia as she worried about Sook Jai targetting him. In the end, Martin went home on a 9-2-1 vote (as brian didn't vote). Sook Jai's first tribal ended up sending Brian packing by a vote of 4-2-2. Episode 4- "All Because I opened the Elephant Box" (Quote by Rumtin)- Things were crazy after the previous double tribal council and Chuay Gahn was determined to win. In the fourth immunity challenge "Poll til you drop", Sook Jai won with 77.8% of the vote sending Chuay Gahn to tribal again. Rumtin opened the Elephant Box which forced a tribal swap. BUT he would get to send one Sook Jai member to join Chuay Gahn and the person with the second most votes at Chuay Gahn's tribal would go to Sook Jai. Lukonia gave immunity to Alina and Esquiff was sent home while Sam was sent to Sook Jai by a vote of 3-2. Episode 5- "Question Is. Who Am I going to vote off?" (Quote by Rikku)- With Rikku now on Chuay Gahn, he definitely was worried as there was 3 Chuay Gahn and 1 Sook Jai, him. At the immunity challenge, Rikku was the only one to show up and scored two points for his tribe but Sook Jai then dominated scoring 5, winning the challenge 5-2. At tribal council, since Rikku was new to his tribe, he got immunity and by a vote of 3-1, Alina became the 6th person voted off Survivor: Thailand Episode 6- "Go with the flow" (Quote by Anthony)- ''Starting the episode off was the merge with a special feast where Monty won immunity. At the immunity challenge,"Food for thought" Rumtin won by a score of 10-0 and won immunity along with Monty. At tribal council, no one revealed much but what was revealed was that Matt was sent home on a 5-4-1 vote. '''Episode 7- "OMG...PEOPLE"' (Quote by Yoshi)- ''The four people who voted off Lukonia were worried as they didn't go with the majority. At the challenge, Yoshi proved he can win by winning immunity. Sam won the Elephant Box prior to the challenge and became ineligble to win immunity. In the end, Martha left the game by an 8-1 vote. '''Episode 8- "Watch it be cake" '(Quote by Monty)- ''After tribal, the first auction was held. Yoshi won 2 cookies and immunity and an HII clue and Sam won a hidden immunity Idol. Sam also won the Elephant Box and opened it which forced the next person to win it, open it. Rumtin also won Immunity. That night at tribal, Rikku was sent to Ponderosa by a vote of 4-3-1. '''Episode 9- "Auction #2"' (Quote by JETTEJ, the host)- ''A twist occured right after tribal council: A second auction which was called Auction Numbah 2. In the end, Yoshi won ANOTHER cookie, Monty won immunity and Yoshi won the elephant box and he received an idol but sadly for him, he couldn't use it as he was idoled by Sam and Monty that night by a vote of 2-0-0. Sam originally received 3 votes and Monty originaly received 2 votes. '''Episode 10- "Why Wouldn't it?"' (Quote by Rumtin)-'' After that tribal council, a new challenge was created and Rumtin won forcing him to play his idol next tribal council. By a vote of 4-2, Lukonia was sent packing. '''Episode 11-"I have to put faith in my alliance"' ''(Quote by Anthony)- ''The final 5 was here! At the FINAL non-live challenge of the season, Monty beat out the other 4 to win immunity. Rumtin's idol changed nothing as Anthony was sent home by a vote of 3-2 Final Episode-"" (Quote by ) Voting Chart Key: S.V. = Self-Vote N.V. = No-Vote Challenges Immunity challenge 1- Blog Master- Each tribe had a blog (craeted by JETTEJ). They would try to get tengagers NOT on their tribe to post their tribe name on their blog. It would earn that tribe 5 points. BUT if someone posted the opposing tribe's name on it, they would lose 5 points. Also, the vote points factored into the score. The score was: 138-16 with Sook Jai winning *Note: Chuay Gahn won a fifteen point advantage Immunity challenge 2- Survivor Room- I posted a picture of a Survivor themed room I created in Photoshop and the contestants had to answer questions about the room. The first tribe to 5 won the challenge. The score was 5-0 with Sook Jai winning. Immunity challenge 3-Quiz Off- 5 castaways per tribe competed in a non-live quiz, messaging JETTEJ the correct answers to 5 questions. The tribe with the highest score at the end would win but it turned out that it was an indivdual challenge. Matt and Martha won for their tribes Sook Jai and Chuay Gahn respectively and in total, Sook Jai earned the right to vote at Chuay Gahn's tribal council. Immunity challenge 4-Poll til you drop- Each tribe would have to try and get their tribe to win a poll. The tribe who received a higher percent would win the challenge. ____ won the challenge Immunity challenge 5-Survivor Player Scramble- Everyone will compete and they must guess what survivor player's name was scrambled up. First tribe to 5 won immunity. Sook Jai won 5-2 Immunity Challenge 6-Food for thought-The players must guess what food at the merge feast I was desribing. First to 10 won immunity and Rumtin won. Immunity Challenge 7- Coconut Quiz- You would get to throw coconuts at your opponent's dummy if you got a question correct. Yoshi won immuntiy Immunity Challenge 8/9-Auction-Each player would have $500/$600 to spend on items such as immunity, the Elephant Box, Cookies, a vote nullifier and a double vote. Immunity Challenge 10-Season Round-up- Each player must get Tengagers from the outside world or currently in the game (and Yoshi9999 & mattkwon1 could help too) to post 1 of the 25 seasons on their blog. BUT they must post each season in order. Each season equaled 4 points and for everytime you had every season then you would get 25 bonus points. Monty won this challenge. Immunity Challenge 11- Immunity Challenge 12- Elephant Box The Elephant Box was an original Twist created by JETTEJ. This could reward/punish a tribe or individual Returning Castaways So far, 0 castaways have returned for a future season